Nothing is Impossible
by Zygopetalum
Summary: When Yun Bok got a new life he for sure has worry and anxiety. But his encounter with a mysterious girl gives him courage to live his new life. A girl whom he will cross path again with years later and give him courage to be loved.


**I just want write something to thank my readers for reading my stories. I hope you'll like this one too.**

 **I own nothing from POTW, only mistakes.**

* * *

 **Nothing is Impossible**

The sky was blue. Blue and bright. No clouds anywhere and almighty sun shone the world. I sucked in sharp breath and smiled to feel the fresh air fill my lungs. I lowered my gaze and once again drew in a deep breath. I glanced around me. Apparently I had left market as I found myself standing in a small path with only trees surrounding me. I saw a pile of logs against tree not far from me. I decided to have some rest. I climbed and sat upon the logs, resting my back against tree.

Spring had come bringing new life. There was green on trees now. New grasses over ground. Flower buds were ready to bloom. It was like spring is a new start. Just like my life.

Today I started my new life, in new family. I had a family now, after I lost my old one yesterday. Yes, yesterday. I lost my father and mother yesterday. I saw it with my own eyes. They fell before me. It was still vivid in my memory, only I couldn't remember their voices anymore. It was like seeing something in mute. I remembered that I had been crying over and over. Even when I woke up this morning there was trace of tears but oddly I felt nothing now. Actually I was not quite sure what I felt now. Perhaps it was because I got new people in my life now. They were nice people. The man who found me was a painter, he teaches at Dohwaseo. My father used to work there too, that was the reason I love painting. My new mother was also nice, although I could see perplexity written over her face when she saw me. And there was my new brother. Yes, I had sibling now. He was two years older than me, and really kind. I chuckled as the memory of him staring at me when his father introduced me flashed in. He took me to my room and showed me around the house. He was the first person who made me laugh when he stumbled and hit his head when trying to help me down a stairs. I liked him immediately. Although I had caught his wondering face for some times but he said nothing and just being nice to me.

I looked down at my own attire. I wore boy's clothes and my hair was tied up. I found it really comfortable, for my surprise. Although my mother won't be, even in the slightest. I let out small chuckle as memory of my last parents popped in, and pressed my lips together. A sudden voice broke my thought. I heard small hiss and looked up. What I found made my eyes bulged with surprise. "What are you doing up there?"

"What do you think? Mind to help here?"

"Wait, hold on," I pushed body up swiftly to help the girl who gripped the trunk for her dear life. ' _What on earth is a girl doing on a tree, anyway?_ ' However I forgot that in fact I was standing over logs and lost my balance. I quickly reached out and held the trunk to save my own butt. I looked up as I heard a chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" I said in annoyance. The girl stifled a laugh which makes me roll my eyes. After balancing my body I climbed down.

"Hey, where are you going? You're leaving me alone up here?"

I sighed at the girl's unamused look. "First of all, I can't help you there because we'll just fall anyway. Second of all, you'd climbed up there surely you can help yourself." I said pointedly. The girl dropped her jaw before sending me a glare. I sighed and once again climbed the logs. I steadied myself and held a hand out. "Here, take my hand." She looked hesitate. "Just take my hand." She kept staring at my hand. "I promise won't let you go." She looked at me and I smiled to assure her. I didn't know why I say that or what I felt when she finally reached my hand. I held her hand firmly and nodded lightly. The girl finally released her grip and I caught her body. The next thing was just like what I had thought. I lost my balance and we fell onto ground, ungracefully. I let out groan at the impact to my butt.

"Are you okay?"

I winced in pain and looked up. The girl stood before me holding out a hand for me. I should reach the hand but oddly my hand just stay still on my side as my eyes locked to her beautiful one.

"Uh, are you okay?"

The second question finally snapped me out from whatever state I was in. "Y-yeah, I…" The girl surprised me by taking my arm and helping me up. "Thanks." I blushed slightly that made me wonder why.

"It's me to thank you. I'm sorry you have the pain."

The girl let out giggles and I could only offer sheepish smile. Now as she stood before me I looked at her. She was pretty. Her long hair was braided with red daenggi (ribbon) at the end, I liked her cute baetssi daenggi (hair accessory, worn on top of head). It made me miss my long hair, but just a little.

"Are you still hurt?"

The girl asked worriedly. I slapped my head mentally for staring. I forgot that now I dress in boy clothes. "No, I'm fine. And you?" The girl shook her head.

"I'm fine too."

"Anyway, what are you doing up there?" I looked up at the quite tall tree and back to the girl. She bit her lips avoiding my eyes. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"Well, I like to see from high place, and I was just doing fine until you came and startled me."

"So, now it's my fault?" I huffed. "I shouldn't help you at all." With disbelief look I spun around to leave but the girl took my arm.

"Wait, I didn't mean that way."

She still holding my hand caused me to look down at her hand. She quickly pulled hand off. Seeing the girl once again bit her lips somehow I couldn't be mad anymore. It made me smile, but I put serious face on when she turned back toward me.

"I'm sorry."

I tried not to smile at the small apology. She cast gaze down, hands gripped her yellow chima. "It's okay." Finally she looked up at me, wide grin spread on. She suddenly took my hand before pulling me into a run. "Hey, what are you doing?" She just giggled. I should stop the girl and head back to home but my legs just moved on following her.

...

"Wow, this place is beautiful." I said admiring the river before us. She giggled and pulled me down to sit beside her over a rock. "How do you know this place? I never know there is such nice place around here." In fact I just lived for a day in this city.

"My sisters always take me here. You never come here?"

I shook my head. She smiled and turned gaze back to the river. "So, you have sisters?" She didn't reply my question.

"What were you doing there? You looked sad."

"Really?" I gave fake chuckle in hope she will buy it. But she didn't. I wondered how she could notice it. When she still stared at me I lowered my gaze. "I, well, just…" I stammered apprehensively.

"You want to know why I was up on the tree? When I feel lonely or sad I will climb a tree so my fear will go away. Though, my mother will put me in my room for night without meal when she caught me."

I noticed something in the tone when she said 'mother', but I held my tongue from asking. She turned to look at me and smiled. I couldn't help returning the smile. Somehow looking into those eyes I could feel relief. Her warm smile eased my hesitation. "You're right. I was sad." I looked down and brushed dirt from my shoe. "And afraid too."

"What makes you sad and afraid?"

I didn't know how to answer. Perhaps it wasn't good thing to talk to her, a stranger. However, when those concerned eyes kept staring at me my mouth just spiled the word out. "I'm afraid of what tomorrow will become." Suddenly she let out a chuckle.

"How old are you?"

"Ten." I replied in a bit confusion. "Why?"

"You're just ten, a kid. Why do you have to think difficult things?"

"I'm not a kid." I retorted. Her sweet smile softened me. "Sorry, didn't mean to. But I'm not a kid." She giggled.

"If you aren't kid why do feel afraid?"

I opened my mouth to answer but then closed it. This girl was a little irritating with her pointedly question, I thought. I shifted and looked ahead at the river before us saying nothing.

"I have no worries for tomorrow. After all, it won't change anything, how much I worried."

I stole a glance from the corner of my eyes. She had chin on arms facing me. I cleared my throat moving gaze back to the river. "Really?" She hummed as an answer. "How old are you?" At my question she laughed.

"Not far from you, but older for sure."

I turned to her with an eyebrow up, made her laugh louder. Soon I found myself joining her. This was the second time I laugh, after my lost. I drew fresh air, stretching legs out over the rock.

"You haven't told me why you're afraid of tomorrow."

I pursed my lips. "I want to be a painter, Royal painter. My father once was a painter too. I love painting since I was child, yes I'm still ten," I said with a tilted-head and she giggled. "But I know I would never be one, it's impossible. And," I paused for moment. I glanced at her who still having gaze on me, she gave encouraging nod. "Let's say suddenly I have a chance. Still I'm worried. I'm afraid."

She didn't reply immediately and for a while we just sat with no word, accompanied by sound of streaming water. Voice of chatter from birds reached to my ears and I lifted my gaze. I couldn't find them but curled my lips up a little as spring breeze gently blew against my face.

"Nothing is impossible."

Her sudden voice brought my attention back to her. "What?" She turned gaze to look at me.

"Nothing is impossible."

There was determination in her tone, in her orbs. But I couldn't bring myself to believe. "Of course there is. How could possibly dead people become alive again?" I pressed lips together to hold my emotion. Her eyes were unreadable. She then broke the eye contact.

"You see water down there."

I knitted my brows in perplexity but followed nonetheless. I watched as the water flowing nonstop. It flowed in one direction, irreversibly.

"It flows from higher place to lower. People think it's impossible to turn it over, but who knows there might be something that could make it flows another way."

I kept my furrowed brows when she looked back at me. "Still…" I trailed off.

"You're right, there is no way. But they never really died, as long as you have memory of them live inside you."

Something rose inside me and I lifted my gaze. Warm hand over mine caused me to brought gaze down. She was holding my hand.

"You just need to believe yourself, and you can reach your dream."

' _Can I? I'm not even myself anymore. I'll be sure dead if they find out. And I have no confidence if I can go through this, if I can survive_ ' Suddenly she squeezed my hand gently as if she knew that I have this battle in my head.

"You may find it difficult, or fall in the way more than you think, but when you believe in yourself you'll make it through."

Something clutched my chest and throat made it hard to breathe. And slowly my vision turned blurry. My chin quivered. I thought I will embarrass myself for the second times for today. But suddenly I felt something wrapped me. She held me firmly and protectively. And my body just gave in, I started to cry over her shoulder.

...

"I really love spring."

I smiled as she stretched arms out drawing in the evening air. The sun would soon set. We had spent hours at river side. I cleared throat a little feeling blush creep up my face. I had cried in front of her, on her for precisely.

"You're blushing."

"I, uh," Once again I threw gaze aside, blushing. She giggled.

"Still embarrassed?"

"I…" I stopped at her playful look and grin. "Well, a little, because usually I don't cry." I lied. ' _Why need to lie?_ ' I pushed the question aside.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm a boy, boys don't cry." I stated, consciously lowered my tone. She put hands over mouth, stifled a laugh. "Well, we…sometimes do, but not often." She gave skeptical nod. "Anyway, where's your house. I'll walk with you." Time to be chivalrous boy, I thought.

"No need."

"What?" It was a surprise that I was taken aback.

"I said no need to send me. I can go by myself."

The girl spun around to leave but I caught her wrist unconsciously. "Wait," She gave me puzzled look and I quickly released her hand. "You live around here? I meant…" I scratched my temple. "Will we meet again? Well, you know, if we bump again maybe you can show another nice place." I glanced and saw her lips curled up. "I don't ask you to be my friend, if you don't want to, I just…"

"I'm afraid I can't."

My hand fell to my side, and I felt feeble at sudden. "Why not?" My voice sounded disappointed but I didn't care because that was what I feel now. She lowered her gaze, the smile vanished.

"Usually I'm not allowed to leave my house. And now my mother must be worried to find I wasn't in my room."

"Let me walk you home, and I'll explain to your mother."

"No!"

I was confused. She seemed to be afraid of the thought of me meeting her mother. And I wondered if her family is strict. "I can explain to her that it's my fault you come home late." She cast gaze down and I realized that she was holding my sleeves. She pulled off and stepped back.

"It's okay, she won't be mad if I explain I was having walk."

"You sure?" I didn't know why I got concerned about her at sudden. She had helped me today, I reasoned. She gave nod and smiled. "If you say so." I licked my lips. "Thank you, I mean for listening." Her smile grew bigger.

"Remember what I told you."

"Nothing is impossible." I nodded. "I promise will achieve my dream." She gave me warm smile. I couldn't help staring at her. I really wished she could be my friend, because I had none. "May I…"

"I should go."

She stopped me. I thought to ask her name but couldn't have the chance. "Be careful." My hand rose on its own, waving. She stepped back before turning around. I watched as she walked down the path opposite from mine. She looked over her shoulder and I lifted my hand higher. She gave bright smile. ' _Time to go home, before Young Bok got panic and look for me'_

Sighing I spun on heel, heading to my house. Yes, my house. I couldn't help taking a glance toward her. I stopped and put both hands up shouting. "Can we meet again?!" It just came to me. My lips curled up when she turned around. She raised a hand giving a wave but didn't answer my question. I got desperate for an answer. "Will we meet again?!"

My hands slumped to my side as she continued on giving nothing. But I had seen smile on her face even from my standing place, and it lightened me up. "Well nothing is impossible, right?" My lips curled up in a smile. I watched until she disappeared from my sight.

I felt light as I walked toward home. I no longer felt fear or worry. Thanks to the mysterious girl. I closed my eyes and her words replayed in my head. ' _Anything is possible_ '

 _~FIN~_


End file.
